Hidden Within The World
by Liberal Eagle
Summary: What would happen if what you believed had been questioned? Then proved wrong, you would fell angry and not want to believe it. Magic, that is the thing that does not exist, that is not real. For the pegasus living in a barren world magic is all but fake and signs of it are shunned and feared. Though when their lives are in danger, magic might be the only thing that saves them.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, hidden within the depths of a society which knows no fear, the truth on how there utopia came to be. For it is not how it seems. For they had to hide the truth in order to keep the populace happy and ignorant. Back before their history was recorded, before they were a 'United' group there were only two, before that one, for three species of pony did not just come out of the blue.

Let us start at the beginning. One the sun did not need to be directed, it moved on its own. There were two major landmasses in the world, both disconnected from each other by an ancient and powerful ocean, wild with currents and winds so strong no mere creature alone could pass it, nor live in it. On one continent lies lush plains and forests allowing for much life to grow, which one sentient creature grew out of. A creature known today as the pony, more specifically the earth pony. Nothing special, except the ability to adapt to its rich environment and make food for itself. They were fat and happy, unlike the other continent.

The other landmass was a rocky wasteland, very few plants littered the coast line of the frozen deathtrap. Nasty predators, and of course large aquatic creatures that can eat a full grown pony in one bit! This is where another pony species resided, on the outside they were more fit and masculine than the other species, they also happened to be omnivores, due to lack of proper plant nutrition. During different seasons they migrated from place to place searching for food, making them very territorial and willing to fight for their lives if need to.

This is how the world was sustained before magic, or for short, BM. The world went through drastic change, volcanoes popped up, blacking the skies, landmasses shattered, sending ponies this way and that. All this to welcome magic, a source of infinite power on which today many have mastered, at least so they think. With this power give off the sun was thrown off course and with it the world. So the sun with its few satellites drifted randomly through the universe, being pushed this way and that my magic flares shot from the world. Before that was solved though, many species on the planet adapted.

The barren continent later to be known as the united Provinces was split in three, one large with two smaller landmasses by the bottom. Magic had split them, so no longer they could migrate, by foot, though magic gave them a greater ability, flight. Magic acted sort of like radiation, messing with DNA to change something's structure, though it did much more beautiful things, also maybe combining a few different creatures to do so.

Evolution, magic, whatever you call it gave them two massive appendages growing out of their backs to deal with the new problem. The wings have the same structure as birds but in a way to carry a much more heavier weight, they have a gland, hidden within the bones of the wings, that contains a stimulant, like adrenaline. It gives immense power to the wings, allowing for takeoff, and to land, hopefully.

Ones with the wings took the airways and travelled much faster than ever before. Though not all of the ponies on the barren continent had wings. Those on the main land unfortunately died off, though the islands had much for fertile land and the ponies on those adapted to farming. Due to the calories farming offered their intelligence went skyrocketing, like those ponies living on the other continent, but also lost the ability to eat meat.. They built massive cities in which they lived happily till the pegasus decided they wanted the easy life as well. So the pegasus used their frightening power to gain a advantage over the earth ponies. The earth ponies soon accepted them as one of them and progresses in making a society well worth it. Also the pegasus were smarter than the earth ponies, given the better diet of meat and grain.

While a seas away the lush and bountiful continent's south side was decimated, islands skyrocketed off it. On these islands magic ran rampant and formed lush, thick jungles were many of the strange creatures today were made. Dragons, zebras, and even the all mighty minotaur's. Yet the most noticeable is probably the griffons, another very sentient species, very like the pegasus.

The lush continent turned half into a deserted plain with little forests while the top half was turned into a lush mainland paradise. The ponies in the plains grew long legs and taller bodies to migrate. This eventually became Saddldia, ruled by the horses. The creatures in top half were not really effected, but with magic they saw a future, a powerful new resource. Then came the unicorn , a creature unmatched by knowledge and a will to learn and know more. The tip of the continent became the frozen north, lied the Crystal Kingdom. Ponies made from pure magic essence, a true miracle of nature.

The unicorns helped form small government powers and school systems which were build within earth pony already successful towns and cities. Life on both continent was peaceful again, for a short time though as the unicorns thirst for knowledge and the pegasus wanting to travel the two species meet.

The pegasus soon became bored of their land and home, no longer needing to move around to survive. They set out on warships through the now timid sea. Before though I talk about how they meet, I forgot to mention the pegasus had given up on the hope of magic. To them it did not concern them, and that made it false and un-real. So image how they felt when they reached the unicorns homeland. Very strange conversation indeed.

The unicorns wanted to know more about these strange pony like creatures so they helped them fit into society. After years they adapted to their ways and with magic then granting them the ability to control weather, this is where modern stories pick up. The pegasus soon downgraded on meat eating because it was 'wrong' in some eyes, though they did not lose it completely. Also they lost a lot of their physical mass and capability. Hey a perfect world does not need much of fighting for survival. They also soon forgot of their homeland, never wanting to go back to work for life and death.

Though back in the barren or now called the United Provinces they had merely declared them as lost to the oceans depth and made the 'Un-breach able ocean' sound like death, they never attempted it again. The unicorns did try something though, a ship called the beacon of light tried to reach the United provinces. Though they did not take the unicorns well as hoped, they were executed. So of course Equestrian history eliminated the even slight chance of death and made it never happen.

One world living in pure magic bliss while another industrious working against the world and each other, other self-sustaining. Though what would happen if two very different worlds were to meet, what if one were to depend on the others knowledge to help it through a dark time. What if magic itself stopped?! Though that will never happen, the whole magic stopping thing, but dark times do rise and one nation needs help from the other. This is the story of StormHeart the Hated.


	2. Chapter One- Out Without A Word

Quick note- Ratings, feedback, follows, maybe even a like or two, tell how the story is, this chapter I will be going in on detail with the problem, a call to adventure as you will, enjoy!

"What do you mean, 'contained'. It still runs rampant through the city, no matter how many you send to WinterSand Island. It is going to take a vast amount of convincing for me to leave.""There is no other choice, at least for now there is no more new cases. The cure is nowhere in the provinces and or only how to go outward to find it."

"My Queen, you know I support your views , but this idea of travelling out of the Provinces, of me travelling out of the Provinces, why send your royal guard to do Missionary work? You need me here is case of a uprising due to the plague, the public is not exactly stable..." "That is why you must go, you need to go. My list of ponies I can trust is coming down to a short few, though here I can keep them in check. Listen StormHeart, coming from a friend, my people need your help, you out of all pony, I trust you with the weight of my kingdom, I know you won't let me down."

So she played that card on me, well done, put my honor in question. As I stood there I thought of what to say, I mean I am the smartest, bravest, strongest, not to mention the most 'humble' in the kingdom, I can do this. If I knew where 'this' is.

"Alright my queen, I trust your reason and view, but how do we know that there is anything out there, last time this happened everypony on those ships disappeared, no one made it back to tell the tale." As soon as I finished that sentence though she scurried off, when she came back she had the book of world history with her, yay. They handed this things out like dean fish back in witherport, they want everyone to know there 'prized' history back in the slums, the cog of society.

"Yes Queen I know how it goes, 'back in..." "No, that is civilian history, this is Royal history, what really happened, nothing watered or babied down." "You call 750 pages watered down?" How much did this royal dictionary have, no wonder most of the Royal children are Royal asses. Except for KinderSoul, no one can be ever more fit to rule a kingdom, maybe she is so nice because she is the Queens foal, but no matter.

"Here we go, page 947..." as I held my throat "Back in the day, months after the Waterdew had set sail, a ship of pony-like creatures came wielding magic qualities. They had horns crusted in their skull which controlled the magic." "So Voodoo earth ponies with horns, fun times" "With on massive horn sticking from their skull they produced a aura of magic that can move objects." Move objects, really, what is so scary about that?"What is your point, the horned demons can help us."

"My point is that they came by ship, like us. They needed supplies to build the ship, and that must have came from a landmass. How about that Proof?" "Okay so I believe you, so I just follow their path, should not be too hard, but where is my fleet of ships and what do I do when I get there?"

"I think you mean your one ship, the Nassido, it..." " Let me stop you right there, what?! One ship to a foreign maybe hostile land? Let just say that we are ready to be attacked." "Don't worry 'Storm, the only thing you going to need to worry about is the vicious searabbits." "hahaha, never going to let me live that down will you 'Jade, well see you. Be safe and watch out for RedSoul, I don't trust him even if he saved my life." "Wait, what are you going to do when you get there? Don't rush it, keep in line, and don't alienate them on the first day." "I won't okay, shish, I have some pony skills."

With that I was off, I never had a problem travelling, I had to do it with my past job. Never really had a family till things went to shit. But I have work to do, I quickly say by to my step parents and make my way through to the docks. The thing I used to hate when I was a foal was how crowed the cities were. But now with them void of ponies on the streets and those who used to be less fortunate of where I am right now. I wish things would just go back to being the same as they were.

When I arrived I saw my crew, a rag tag team of merchants, sailors, and soldiers, so much for coming with hooves extended. I wonder how long it will take our ship to reach horn-pony land. How it isn't long, can't stand leaving this place. It's not like I have a loveable face. Well onward and outward, as so says my...uhhhhh, what was it, the third orphanage owner said. Any, time for my life to take a dramatic change.

_ And so it was. He left that day with a crew of 32 to get help from what his world was coming too. Though he might have though he be prepared, he was not ready to be scared with the likes of magic mares, what was his world coming to, next time. Review, like, do whatever you feel is necessary to inform me on the story so far._


	3. Chapter two- Twilight Over Darkness

It was a average Saturday in Ponyville for Twilight. Get up every day at eight am. sharp, take a quick bath, eat the breakfast Spike has made, go for a quick morning job, then do whatever was planned with her friends before retiring at her house with a good book. Though today was going to be different. While she was reading the local news at a stand in town during her jog, she saw reports of invading space aliens. "Space aliens, that's the main news, what is this all about?"

_Equestria Express_

_It was a night like no here in the peaceful town a Burrowsmore last Thursday when from the coast appeared what the locals recalled to be a space ship. Their details though were scattered and no one can pin point what it actually looked like, except for the fact it disappeared into the mist a few seconds later. All together though the ponies here fear that it might be the early sign of invasion. This all for now on the report, keep safe and eyes on the sky._

So much for Equestria calming down. Ever since that attack on the Canterlot everypony has been going insane with the fear of another invasion. If it were up to me I would say we have about as much chance of been attacked as if finding a lost civilization in the middle of the ocean. The changelings learned their lesson and won't come back any time soon. But then why is everypony just so scared, well then maybe I am the crazy one.

Oh well maybe I just need some fresh air. That was till she met Fluttershy. "Oh hey Fluttershy, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be with Rarity at the spa?" " Sorry no time to explain I have warn Ponyville." "Well no but I would..." But she was already off. Wow, Fluttershy seemed to be in a big hurry, maybe I should try and catch up to her. Nah, she probably run out of bunny food and had to get more. But not in till she went up the ridge did it hit her, literally. "Oh I sorry I didn't... see you...hello?" What was standing before her was what appeared to be a pegasus in leather armor, though none she has ever seen before. It had a suit on from head to toe, not even its face was shown. This is a strange get up for a average Saturday scroll. It also had a group of other Pegasus like creatures behind it, so I guess they must be travelling together. Then it started to speak.

"Åh ledsen jag inte, oh hej behornade demon." "Ya, hello to you to I am Twilight Sparkle, nice to be you." Though as she held out her hoove the pegasus retracted himself ( Well she thinks it is a male, at best guess due to the pitch of its voice.) "Vara försiktig, jag menar inget illa, talar vi inte ditt språk!" "Uhh, ya well, here let us come to Ponyville and I am sure to..." She was then cut of by the vicious battle cry of Rainbow Dash. "WHO'S THE PONY THAT SCARED FLUTTERSHY!"

"Något sätt, lever ett pegasus här med er." He then quickly trotted up to Rainbow Dash and started to poke her "Finns det fler av vår sort här också?" "Hey get off me, do you know who your messing with" flying up into the air she shouted "Ace flyer, savior of Equestria and soon to be Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash!" "Rainbow Dash?" said the confused Stallion. "Yes, that also means if you mess..." she then zoomed down into his face "...with my friends I will mess you up." "Uhhh, visst, jag menar inte att vara oförskämd, men jag förstår inte du! Rainbow Dash är det?" "What is that supposed to mean? Twilight!" she as shy flew over to Twilight" What are they saying?" "Well if you haven't noticed they don't speak the same language as us. So we should try to lead them into town and see if we can get them to speak English." She said Smiling the biggest grin to the Stallions small group. " And what would your name be?" "Name? Namn? Mitt namn är stormhjärta, till din tjänst." "Ya lets get them to town," wispered Rainbow Dash.

Tha begain the arkward journy of taking a group of very alein ponys to a highly scared, populated town. As they reached the town the pegasus over head clearing the clouds had already spotted them, telling news of their arrival. The town had all been empty except for a huge crowd with Pinkie Pie leading them. "Where are the new ponies? Are they aliens do they want to eat us do they want some pie that wouls be so awesome and and and what if they want to be our newest bestest friendsss; This is going to be so awesome." Though everthing went silent as they crossed through the town, except for Pinkie. "UUUU, are they here, I want to say hello, HELLO!" "Shhh Pinkie dear there can be time for greeting later, okay... Please." Husshed Mrs. Cake. Then of course Rainbow Dash had to address the crowd" Don't worry everypony, good old Twilight here has this all under controll, and with my guidence we will teach the aliens our ways." " Dash don't..." To late, the crowd burst into screams of horror at the sound of alien, they scurried around and started to run into each others homes, and to stop the madness "Ponies av Ponyville, inte frukta oss, vi vill lära av er kultur och språk!" Commanded the Stallion at the lead of the group. "He's speaking alien, run!" yelled Snails. "Uhhhh, evrypony get inside the library, NOW!" Twilight screamed, and if you ever heard her yell, you know something is up. Everypony that was in the that group, including Rainbow Dash and the overelated Pinkie Pie scadadelled into the library.

"Okay I am going to say this once, where are you from." said now a very angrey Twilight Sparkle " Om jag sa att du inte skulle förstå." " Uuugggghhh, tell me in English, wait you know what fine, have it your way, SPIKE!" " Yes my, woah who is in the house?" " Doesn't matter, get me the book on how to talk to sea ponnies." "Uhhh, okay, sure I will be right back." He said while nervously looking at the intruders. "vad gör du" "Just shut up please for one second." Then he did the most unexpected thing, he took his helmet off. Twilight thought to herself, ha knew it, hes a he. He had Navy Blue fur with dark Teal eyes, he also seemed to be smiling nervously. "Jag tror inte att vi träffas ordentligt ansikte mot ansikte ännu, jag är en stormhjärta" Pinkie Pie accepted this a a greeting and went up and shook his hoove furiously "Hello to you to Stormhjärta" "Woah Pinkie you understand him" said the confused Rainbow Dash "No, but I know a greeting when I see one." Then Spike came into the room carrying a large manuel to life size book. " Böcker, inte mer blodiga böcker." "Don't worry now okay, I am just going to preform a very unstable spell for the first time at your troat okay, okay." But before he could say anything he was hit by the spell. The Pegasus group panicked and started to break free of the wooden library when the Pegasus on the ground got up. "Owwhh, what was... ummm. thank you, I guess." Everyone was stunned "Nice to meet, for real this time, my name is StormHeart."

_ Next time... what will the group face, will they be able to come over the language missunderstandings? Will you the reader actually look up what he is saying (It is Swedish) Will my word documents spell check be fixed, find out next time in, ABCD I don't know a title yet... tell me how you fell poplace! _

Alpha


End file.
